


Don't Move

by Lakritzwolf



Series: Whumptober 2019 [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Booby Traps, Gen, M/M, rigged gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf
Summary: Written for Whumptober 2019Day 12: Don't Move





	Don't Move

“I know derelict sewers make perfect sense as hiding place for rogue vampires but...” Lorenzo whispered and sighed through his nose, his lips pressed together. “I think I stepped in something.”

The team of Shadowhunters was following a lead, after several attacks on mundane and werewolves, telling them a den of rogue vampires might be in these parts of the sewers. They had found traces; two dead mundanes so far, drained of blood. Now they were advancing through the darkness, the Shadowhunters utilising their Nyx rune, and Lorenzo with a spell of nightsight. 

One of the Shadowhunters looked casually down, and grabbed Lorenzo’s arm so hard the later hissed.

“Don’t move!”

“What?”

“Lorenzo...” Andrew carefully stepped to his sight. “Do not move.”

Lorenzo swallowed and looked down. “What did I just step on?”

“A trigger,” Greenbarrow muttered and carefully, went into a crouch. “If you lift that foot again, somewhere a trap will go off.”

“You got to be kidding me,” Lorenzo groaned, and looked around. 

“At least it wasn’t a trigger that’s released when you step on it, but one that goes off when it’s released,” Greenbarrow gave back. “That buys us a little time.”

“Don’t move,” Andrew said again, his voice a little unsteady. “You got a laser target pointer on the back of your head.”

Lorenzo slowly closed his eyes, a shudder running down his back. 

“We need to find that gun,” Andrew muttered. 

“It’s on the back of his head so it has to come from that wall there.” Longfeather looked around, but there was nothing he could use as a ladder. “Underhill, I can give you a boost up.”

Andrew sheathed his blade, and the other members of their team relocated to the room’s doors to keep an eye on the perimeter. Andrew put his foot into Longfeather’s hands and took hold of one of his shoulders as the taller man boosted him up. 

“See anything?” 

Andrew managed to climb onto Longfeather’s shoulders. “Damn. It’s a mirror.”

“A mirror?” 

“A mirror. The pointer could be everywhere in this room.”

“It might not be a target laser at all.” Longfeather looked around again. “Maybe it’s just a decoy.”

“Can you please... hurry up with finding it, whatever it is?” Lorenzo said in a slightly shaky voice. 

Andrew climbed down again and the team began to carefully and slowly comb the room. There were shelves everywhere; it was an old maintenance storage room, but it wasn’t huge enough to have too many hiding places.

“Found it,” Whitestone whispered, next to a stack of old crates. The trigger of the rigged gun was set up to be remotely released, most likely a hairline trigger. “How do we disarm that thing?”

Lorenzo slowly turned his head, which might have been a mistake, as he could now see the business end of the gun pointing at his head. Sweat was beading on his forehead, a single drop tricking down his temple. 

Andrew carefully stepped towards the gun and inspected it. “If we could block the trigger somehow...”

“What do you mean, block?” Whitestone leaned closer. 

“I mean block the trigger so the mechanism can’t pull it back,” Andrew said, and slowly reached out.

“Andrew,” Lorenzo said, his voice husky. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“No. Not sure at all.” Andrew looked up at him and swallowed. “But I’m out of ideas.”

Lorenzo looked away again and closed his eyes.

Andrew curled his fingers a few times and stretched them again, and after a deep breath, he reached out, and infinitely slowly and carefully, reached with his little finger behind the trigger. 

“What now?” Whitestone whispered.

Andrew swallowed. “Only one way to find out.”

“Are you kidding me?” Lorenzo hissed. “You want me to...” He opened his eyes again, and slowly looked at Andrew, right into his eyes.

Their eyes met, and gritting his teeth, Lorenzo took a step forward.

The trigger of the gun snapped back, but was stopped by Andrew’s finger before it could set off the bullet. Lorenzo dropped his head and buried his face in his hands.

“And now?” Longfeather looked around, and at the door through which they had entered the room. 

“Now, I guess I have no choice but to let that thing fire,” Andrew replied with gritted teeth. “Unless you want me to stay here until you’ve taken care of that vampire problem.”

“Everyone take cover,” Whitestone said. “Mind the ricochet.”

The sound of the gun going off was ear-battering, and they no longer had the element of surprise. But at least they hadn’t lost a member of their team. 

“Lorenzo...” Andrew hurried to his side. “You okay?”

“I have been better,” Lorenzo said, voice still unsteady. His hands were shaking like leafs. 

Andrew reached out and rested a hand on his shoulder, but then he stepped even closer and embraced him. Lorenzo leaned heavily into the embrace, another shudder running down his spine. 

“Hate to interrupt,” Longfeather said, unsheathing his blade, “but I hear something coming.”

The two stepped away from each other, and Andrew gave Lorenzo a concerned once-over. “You going to be okay?”

“I’ll have to be,” Lorenzo replied and took a deep breath. “Although I might need a particularly stiff drink once this is over.”

“Make that two,” Andrew replied and pulled his blade as well. “Here they come.”


End file.
